marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Psyklop (Earth-616)
, Psyklop, Dark Gods | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Microverse, Formerly Earth | Gender = Male | Height = 8'0" | Weight = 450 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Yellow | UnusualFeatures = One eye, Fangs | CharRef = | Citizenship = Insectoid | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = World Conqueror | Education = | Origin = Psyklop | PlaceOfBirth = Earth | Creators = Harlan Ellison; Roy Thomas; Sal Buscema | First = Avengers #88 | Quotation = I am... PSYKLOP! | Speaker = Psyklop | QuoteSource = Avengers Vol 1 88 | HistoryText = Psyklop was a member of an ancient insectoid race that existed before man and worshiped the Dark Gods, hoping to take over the world for them. Eons later, Psyklop was awakened by the Dark Gods, who charged him with the responsibility of finding a power source for them, and if he did so, his race would be awakened and allowed to conquer the Earth. In a secret lab below an island out in the Pacific Ocean, Psyklop teleported and captured the Hulk, preparing to shrink him down to size, in order to use his body as a power source to summon the Dark Gods. Exploring the island, Falcon and the Avengers crashed into the lab and began fighting Psyklop. During the fight, the Hulk was left unattended and the shrink ray trained on him caused him to shrink so small that he vanished from sight. Furious at losing the Hulk, Psyklop used a teleportation device to send the Avengers back to New York City. He found the Hulk again in the Microverse on the planet K'ai. He captured the Hulk and returned him to his base, only to be violently pummeled by the Hulk. As the Hulk prepared to kill Psyklop he was transported away by the Dark Gods, who had decided to abandon him as their agent. It was later revealed that Psyklop has been simply dumped in the Microverse by the Dark Gods and was left with no way to return to his regular size. Psyklop then formed a plan is to create a large drilling device. He began to create catastrophic earthquakes all over K'ai, forcing the K'aitians to worship him as a god. He also captured the spirits of those who died in his earthquakes, planning on giving the spirits to the Dark Gods as a power source, wanting to regain their favor. He was confronted by the Hulk and Jarella, but managed to hypnotize and enslave the Hulk. When K'ai's people tried to rescue them from Psyklop, the villain sent the Hulk against them. Jarella's wizards cast a spell to get the Hulk out of his trance and the green giant turned against his real enemy. Desperate, Psyklop accidentally annihilated himself with one of his devices. Psyklop later battled the Hiro-Kala during an invasion of K'ai. This later led to a confrontation with the heroes of the Microverse the Mircons. Psyklop later teamed up with the Microns to battle Hiro-Kala. The battle raged across the Microverse. Working with the Hulk they stopped Hiro-Kala. | Powers = Insectoid Physiology: Psyklop is a Insectoid and as such his natural physiology provides him abilities beyond that of a normal human. He has sharpened canine teeth, and four clawed digits, including an opposable thumb, on each hand; all four of his limbs are double-jointed. * Psyklop Eye: Psyklop has a single compound eye, like all members of his race. He can fire energy blasts from his eye, and his eye allows him to instantaneously hypnotize a victim through beams of light from his single eye. * Superhuman Strength: Psyklop's physiology provides him super strength allowing to lift great weights and even battle the hulk. * Superhuman Speed: Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of his leg muscles, he is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Psyklop's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. * Superhuman Durability: Psyklop's exoskeleton is highly resistant to most forms of conventional injury. His skin is capable of withstanding extreme pressures. * Superhuman Agility: Psyklop's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = Genius Intellect: Psyklop is an inventive genius and has mastery of the advanced technology of his race. Psyklop has access to a large supply of incredibly advanced technology, including; a hand-held ray-blaster firing beams of concussive force, sonic displacer beams, Spasm-rays able to disrupt the nervous systems of his victims, teleporters. Psyklop has also employed giant Lemurian slug creatures, teleportation rays, shrinking rays, giant robots, planetary view-scanners, dreadnought-drill capable of producing planet-wide earthquakes, and an essence-urn capable of storing the life-forces of living beings. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Body Armor: He wears body armor of unknown materials. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/psyklophulk.htm }} Category:Insect Form Category:Microverse Characters